Unbreakable
by lucifersscarydream
Summary: What if you find out that you are unbreakable? H/C
1. Explosion

**CHAPTER ONE: EXPLOSION**

**AN: I got the idea to write this story after watching the movie "Unbreakable", and this is the CSI Miami style on "Unbreakable". So some things has been changed as some hasn't.**

-I-

Calleigh yawned and opened her eyes. A smile appeared on her face when she looked at the sleeping person next to her. It was her read headed fiancé, all spread out on the bed and snoring.

She and Horatio had been together for two years now and were getting married in three months. Calleigh was also pregnant, six months pregnant. Neither she nor Horatio could be happier and they were looking forward of spending the rest of their lives together, because there was no doubt about it according to their friends. They would live happily ever after.

"Horatio, time to wake up." Calleigh whispered softly into his ear and Horatio stirred.

Horatio turned his head to look at her and smiled.

"There is no better way to wake up than in the arms of an angel." Horatio smiled.

Calleigh kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Thank you handsome, you're my angel too." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio chuckled and kissed Calleigh, he ran his hands up and down her hips and pulled her against him.

"No no Horatio, we need to get to work." Calleigh said.

"We still have time." Horatio smiled.

"Yes, but I like to see you a little frustrated at work. Especially when I know that the reason is me." Calleigh teased and climbed out of bed.

Horatio groaned and climbed out as well.

They ate breakfast and got dressed to go to work. When they were about to leave Horatio went down on his knees in front of Calleigh's belly.

"Hey there little guy.."

"Girl." Calleigh interrupted.

"Little one." Horatio smiled, "Be nice to mommy today, no kicking too much." He smiled.

Calleigh laughed, yesterday the baby had been kicking like crazy in the belly.

"We should start thinking of some names." Horatio said, once he and Calleigh were inside the hummer on their way to the lab.

"Okay, if it is a boy I think we should name him, hmm… Derek?" Calleigh suggested.

"Derek, yeah, I like that a lot." Horatio smiled, "And if it's a girl?" He asked.

"You choose." Calleigh smiled.

"Okay, how about… Kimberly?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, Kimberly is such a sweet name." Calleigh smiled.

"Then Kimberly or Derek it is." Horatio said and gave Calleigh a quick kiss, before he pulled into the labs parking lot.

-I-

Calleigh and Horatio had barely been able to get inside the lab until they had been called out to a crime scene. Since Calleigh only was allowed to work in the lab because of her pregnancy, Horatio gone with Ryan and they met detective Berkley at the scene.

It was a messy scene, blood all over the place.

"The victims are 40-year old Julia Williams and her husband, 43-year old Jim Williams." Berkley said to Horatio and Ryan, "It was the mailman that found them." He said.

"How did he find them?" Horatio asked.

"He came here to deliver the mail and saw the door open, he took a peek inside to see if everything was alright and saw them. He called 911 right away." Berkley said.

"Thank you." Horatio said, he saw Alexx examining the female victim and walked over to her.

"What have you got Alexx?" He asked.

"Stab injuries, most likely a knife. Seems as though she bleed out, especially if you look at all the blood on the floor. Same thing with the husband." Alexx said.

"TOD?" Horatio asked.

"About seven hours ago." Alexx said.

Horatio thanked her and started to walk around in the house to see if he would find anything out of order or something that could tell him who the killer was.

Ryan was taking pictures and swabbing for fingerprints.

"H, come and take a look at the front door, there are dozens of hand and finger prints here." Ryan said.

"Yeah, and they're scattered all over the door too, even at the top and bottom." Horatio said.

"Yeah, isn't that a bit strange? None of the prints are bloody though." Ryan said.

"It's a little strange, unless they just installed a new door." Horatio said, "Detective Berkley." Horatio called.

"Yeah H, what's up?" Berkley asked.

"Could you please check if our victims just had a new door installed?" Horatio asked.

Berkley nodded and walked away to make a call.

"Have you found anything else so far, Mr Wolfe?" Horatio asked.

"No H, not yet." Ryan said and Horatio nodded.

-I-

Eric was across town at another crime scene with Natalia and Tripp.

They're case was about two girls fighting over something and then eight hours later one of them is found dead.

Eric laughed as he heard a car door close and saw Calleigh walking towards the crime scene.

"Hey Cal, you're not supposed to be here." Eric laughed, "Horatio will be scared to death."

"Oh I know, but I need the fresh air." Calleigh smiled, "And it is my lunch hour, and Horatio never said anything about not going to crime scene on my lunch hour." She smiled.

"Calleigh Duquesne, always finding loopholes." Eric chuckled.

"That's me." Calleigh laughed, "So what have you got?" She asked.

"A female victim, she's been shot. And just eight hours ago she had a fight with another girl, at least according to her boyfriend." Eric said.

"Have you found the other girl yet?" Calleigh asked.

"No, not yet." Eric said, "But they were fighting at this lunch diner so Tripp is over there now asking some questions." Eric said.

"Calleigh?" Natalia smiled as she joined the duo, "Are you on lunch?" She asked.

"Yep, this is my lunch." Calleigh smiled.

"Isn't it a bit early, I mean it's only nine?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, but I'm pregnant so I need two lunches, the little one is hungry all the time." Calleigh chuckled.

"Just like you then." Eric joked.

"Well, I do like food." Calleigh smiled.

"Yet, you don't gain even one pound." The voice of Frank Tripp was heard from behind to group.

"Hey Frank." Calleigh smiled, "That's right, I don't gain one pound." She laughed, "But I have to get back to the lab now guys, see ya later!"

"See ya!" Eric, Natalia and Frank said as Calleigh went back to her car and drove away.

-I-

A few hours went buy and it was now around noon, and Ryan and Horatio were about to leave the crime scene, to get the evidence back to the lab for process.

Ryan was loading the evidence boxes into his hummer.

"Shit, I forgot a box in the house." He said.

"I'll get it." Horatio said and went back into the house.

"Thanks H." Ryan said.

Horatio just made it inside the house as a loud explosion was heard and the house blew up.

Officers threw themselves to the ground to protect themselves from flying debris.

"Horatio!" Ryan screamed and ran towards the burning house.

Almost the whole house was gone, so Ryan knew deep inside himself that there was almost a too small chance that anyone would survive.

**TCB…**

**AN: Please review! **


	2. He's okay, very okay

**CHAPTER TWO: HE'S OKAY, VERY OKAY**

Jake held Ryan back as he tried to run into the burning house. Sirens from the fire trucks could be heard from far away.

"Ryan dammit! Calm Down!" Jake growled and the young man.

"Let me go Jake, H is in there!" Ryan growled back.

"Yeah, and the fire trucks and an ambulance is almost here, they'll get him out." Jake said.

"Come on Frank, he couldn't have gotten to far into the house, just let me get him." Ryan said.

Jake grabbed Ryan be the collar and looked him straight in the eyes. Ryan stopped moving and looked into the angry eyes of Jake.

"You know that we are not allowed to go into the house, now you shut the hell up and stay put or I'll have you handcuffed to my car!" Jake growled.

Ryan nodded and Jake let him go, just then the two fire trucks and an ambulance arrived.

The fireman worked fast to get the fire under control and the paramedics were waiting on permission to find the patient.

**-I-**

Calleigh might have been six months pregnant and with back pain, but when she needed to get somewhere fast, her little petite body could move faster a speeding train.

Alexx was behind her, begging her to slow down a little.

"Calleigh honey, Horatio is going to be alright. Slow down." Alexx said.

"I'm not going to slow down Alexx, not until I see for myself that my fiancé is alive and well!" Calleigh said, and reached the elevators.

"Think of the baby." Alexx said.

"The baby is fine Alexx." Calleigh said.

Alexx hugged Calleigh, "It's going to be alright." She said.

"I hope so." Calleigh sighed.

Once the elevators stopped at the parking lot floor Calleigh and Alexx rushed towards Calleigh's hummer and drove fast towards the scene that Horatio and Ryan had been working on. The scene that was now covered in debris from the explosion.

**-I-**

Once the fireman had put most of the fire out they gave the paramedics permission to go and get their patient. It didn't take them long. They soon cam out of the house with a person on the gurney.

It was Horatio!

"What hospital are you taking him to?" Ryan asked as the paramedics were about to load Horatio into the ambulance.

"Dade Memorial, but don't worry, he doesn't look to be hurt badly." One of the paramedics said.

Ryan looked at Horatio, he didn't seem to be bleeding, he didn't have any cuts in his face.

"Sir, do you want to ride with us?" The paramedic asked.

"No, it's okay, I'll be right behind you." Ryan said and watched as the ambulance drove away.

He called Calleigh on his cell and told her wich hospital Horatio was on his way to.

"He didn't look very hurt." Jake said as he stood next to Ryan.

"No he didn't, he must be very lucky." Ryan said, "I'm going to the hospital, are you coming?"

"No, I'll stay here and guard the scene." Jake said.

**-I-**

Alexx, Calleigh, Eric, Natalia and Frank were in the waiting room of Dade Memorial.

Calleigh was pacing and the other were watching here.

"When I see him I am going to give him a tongue lashing he won't forget any time soon." Calleigh growled.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

Calleigh glared at him, "Why?" She asked, "For scaring the shit out of me and our baby, that's why!" She growled.

"Calleigh, it's not like he planned it." Eric said.

"I don't care, he knows better than to get hurt, especially now that I'm pregnant." Calleigh muttered.

"Calleigh sit down, you should take it easy." Alexx said and grabbed Calleigh's arm. She pushed her down into a chair.

"Did he look very hurt?" Calleigh asked Ryan.

"No, he didn't have any cuts on him, not that I could see anyway. And he wasn't bleeding." Ryan said.

"Good, that's a plus for him at the moment." Calleigh said.

"You mean you are going to be a little less angry with him, if he only has like a broken rib?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I am." Calleigh smiled.

A doctor walked into the room and looked at the group.

"Are you family to Lt. Caine?" The doctor asked.

They all nodded.

"Okay, I'm doctor Adam Garcia." Dr. Garcia said, "Lt. Caine is fine."

"What do you mean?" Calleigh asked.

"Well it's kind of strange really, but Lt. Caine has no broken bones, he's fine and can go home." Dr. Garcia said.

"What about a concussion?" Frank asked.

The doctor shook his head, "No, actually he doesn't have a scratch on him." He said, "He is completely unharmed."

"Are you sure? I mean the man was in an explosion for gods sake." Eric asked.

"Yes, we checked everywhere, not one scratch." Dr. Garcia said, "You can go see him in room 256." Dr. Garcia said and left.

Calleigh quickly stood up and almost ran down the hallway to find room 256, behind her was the rest of the team, more concerned for her and baby then Horatio at the moment.

"Calleigh slow down, don't run too much." Alexx said.

Calleigh stopped outside a door, took a deep breath and walked inside.

She saw Horatio sitting on a bed and rushed to him. She gave him a hug and Horatio kissed her head.

He smiled at his team as they walked in.

"You scared the shit out of us, H." Eric said.

"Sorry." Horatio said.

Calleigh stepped away from Horatio and glared at him.

"Do you realize how worried me and baby have been?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio look down at his feet.

"I'm sorry Calleigh." He said.

Calleigh kissed him.

"Don't ever do it again or there will be hell to pay." She smiled and gave Horatio a deep kiss.

"Is that what you call a tongue lashing?" Ryan asked.

"No, not really. But I just can't be angry at him right now." Calleigh smiled.

"Are you feeling okay H?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Horatio said.

"How did you manage to not get hurt in the explosion?" Ryan asked, "Where did you hide?"

Horatio didn't answer at first.

"I didn't hide." He said after a while and his team looked confused at him.

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked.

"I didn't hide anywhere." Horatio said, "Where was the scene of detonation?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." Ryan said, "But from what I remember, I think it's from the living room." He said.

"You mean the room right next to where the victims were found?" Horatio asked.

Ryan nodded.

The team looked at Horatio. From what Ryan had told them all the house had almost blown up entirely. The only things still standing were a few walls and tables.

And yet there boss was miraculously unharmed.

**TBC…**

**AN: Please review!**


	3. the note

**CHAPTER THREE: THE NOTE**

Calleigh ran her fingers softly over Horatio's chest. She kept on thinking about the explosion, it was a real miracle that he had managed to walk out from there, without a single scratch on him. Not even the smallest scratch.

"Honey, are you alright?" Horatio asked quietly.

Calleigh nodded and sighed.

"Just thinking about today. It was really scary Horatio." Calleigh said.

"I know Calleigh." Horatio said.

Calleigh sat up in the middle of the bed and took Horatio's hand, she places it on her belly.

"She's kicking." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio smiled and ran his hand over Calleigh's belly.

"He's a tiger." Horatio said.

"A female tiger." Calleigh teased.

Horatio kissed Calleigh softly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you today Calleigh." He said.

"It's okay, it's not like you planned it, like Eric said to me." Calleigh smiled and kissed Horatio.

"But it's still a miracle that you are fine." Calleigh said, "It really is Horatio."

"I know, I haven't been hurt many times or close of getting hurt." Horatio said.

"Yes you have, every time a criminal points a gun at you." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, but I mean in a situation like today. I mean as you said, it's a miracle that I survived without any injuries." Horatio said.

"You're my read headed miracle." Calleigh smiled and kissed Horatio once again.

"Calleigh, you still owe for this morning." Horatio smiled.

"Oh you remember that do you?" She teased, "Well, maybe we could take a shower together?"

Horatio smiled, "Yeah that would be nice."

He grabbed Calleigh's hand and pulled her out of the bed. They kissed on their way to the bathroom and undressed each other quickly.

In the shower, they softly caressed each other and gently made love.

**-I-**

Horatio woke up early and found himself tightly wrapped up in Calleigh's arms.

He gently kissed her soft lips and ran his fingers over the curve of her butt.

Calleigh stirred and woke up too.

"Good morning handsome." She said her voice still thick of sleep.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said to her and ran his hand up her side and softly over her breast.

"Looks like somebody want to start the day the same way he ended it yesterday." Calleigh smiled softly.

"Yeah and don't even try to mention work right now, we still have time." Horatio said and kissed Calleigh breasts, on the same time his hand found its way down to her core. He softly caressed her and Calleigh felt herself getting more awake and alert.

She moaned as Horatio sucked on her breasts and let his fingers to the magic.

He soon places his mouth where his hand was.

"Horatio… Please don't stop." Calleigh moaned and ran her fingers through Horatio's red hair.

"Mmm, I want more." Calleigh said.

Horatio sat up a little and placed himself between her legs, he gently pushed inside and started rocking slowly.

Calleigh moaned and used her legs to push Horatio in further.

"Oh god Horatio!" Calleigh moaned, "Is… Is that a phone?" She asked breathlessly.

Horatio moaned, "Let it ring, I don't want to stop know."

Horatio pushed harder and deeper into Calleigh and soon they both climaxed.

"Sorry honey, but it had to be a quick one this time." Horatio said.

Calleigh chuckled, "No problems handsome."

Horatio kissed Calleigh and answered the phone.

"Horatio." He said out of breath.

"Have you been running?" The voice of Frank Tripp asked from the other end.

"No… I mean yes." Horatio said.

"Really? Or maybe you got a morning exercise of another kind." Frank chuckled.

"Frank." Horatio warned.

"Yeah, I know. No talking about your sex life huh? Anyway I just called to tell you that firemen have cleared the explosion scene now, so you and Ryan can process it." Frank said.

"Why did they call you? Berkley is on that case." Horatio asked.

"I know, but he didn't answer his phone for four hours so they called me." Frank said.

"Okay, I'll meet Ryan at the scene later, bye Frank." Horatio.

"Bye." Frank said and hung up.

"And what was the call bout?" Calleigh asked.

"The explosion scene has been cleared by the fireman, so know we can process it." Horatio said.

"What was it about Jake?" Calleigh asked.

"Well the firemen had tried to call him for four hours to tell him that the scene was clear, but he didn't answer. So they called Frank." Horatio said.

Calleigh sighed.

"What?" Horatio asked.

"Jake has been acting really strange lately." Calleigh said, "It's like he has lost interest in doing his job." She sighed.

"I hope not, he's good at his job." Horatio said, "Calleigh don't worry. I'm sure nothings wrong." He said and kissed her.

**-I-**

Horatio and Ryan had been working on the crime scene all day long and found the bomb, or what was left of it. At around noon they were on their way back to the lab.

Horatio was about to open the driver door on his hummer when he saw a note on the windshield.

The note said: _How many days in your life have you been sick?_

Horatio frowned, why would somebody ask him that?

He shrugged to himself and drove back to the lab.

When he got to the lab, he could not resist actually asking the receptionist Jane if she could find out how many sick days he's actually had since he came to Miami.

"Hey Jane, could you do me a favor?" Horatio asked.

"Sure Lt." Jane said.

"Could you ask the chief if he knows how many sick days I've taken since I started working for the MDPD?" Horatio asked.

"I don't think that is going to be a hard task." Jane said.

"Why?" Horatio asked.

"Well as far as I know you haven't been sick for the last five years." Jane said.

Horatio nodded, "Okay thank you."

**-I-**

"I get it, you want a raise." The chief said as he stepped into Horatio's office. It had been five hours since Horatio had asked Jane to ask the captain how many sick days Horatio had taken.

"Excuse me sir?" Horatio asked.

"You haven't taken one sick day since you started working for MDPD, so I get it, you want a raise." The chief said.

"Actually no sir, I'm asking for a raise." Horatio said.

"Not directly, but it was a nice way of showing it. You get a raise of 30 dollars." The chief said.

The chief left and Horatio sat stunned in his chair.

"How knew it would be that simple to get a raise, I might try the same thing." Eric said from the door.

"Eric, I didn't want a raise." Horatio said.

"Well you got, and don't deny that it doesn't feel good." Eric smiled.

"Sure, but I just wanted to know how many sick days I've takes. It's that simple." Horatio said.

"Why do you want to know that?" Eric asked, "Are you sure you didn't get something from yesterday?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I found a note on my windshield a few hours ago." Horatio said and gave Eric the note.

"Okay, so know you know that you haven't taken any sick days for the last eleven years or so." Eric said.

"Check it for prints, would you?" Horatio asked.

"H, what's going on? Why this sudden interest in this note, I mean, just ignore it." Eric said.

"No just please do what I asked you to do." Horatio said and Eric nodded and left.

Horatio was confused, how would somebody know to ask him a question like that?

Then it hit him, the news.

If he remembered correctly he had heard the news talk about the explosion and they had mentioned him. He had seen it while he had been in the hospital.

"Ready to go home?" Calleigh asked from the door.

Horatio nodded, "Yeah, sure honey."

He stood up and left the lab with Calleigh.

**TBC…**

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Elijah Price

**CHAPTER FOUR: ELIJAH PRICE**

The next day when Horatio arrived at the lab Eric approached him.

"I found some fingerprints, H." Eric said.

"Good, go you got a match?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, they belong to an Elijah Price; he owns an art exhibition hall and has several times been convicted for stalking." Eric said.

"Stalking?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, apparently he gets attached to someone because he believes they are special and he has difficulty letting them go." Eric said.

"How many convictions?" Horatio asked.

"Eight." Eric answered, "He must think you're special now H, you should get protection."

"No, I don't think it's necessary. I'll go talk to him." Horatio said.

"But that might be risky H, that way you show him interest and then he might start stalking you." Eric worried.

Horatio shrugged, "I just want to see what he's like." He said.

"I don't think it's a good idea H." Eric said, "And I am pretty sure that Calleigh would agree."

"Yes, but I think that she would also understand if I want to go see him." Horatio said, "Don't worry Eric." He said and patted Eric on the shoulder.

Eric sighed as he watched Horatio walk to his office.

The he got an idea and hurried after him.

"H wait up!" Eric said.

Horatio stopped.

"I have an idea." Eric said.

"Alright, what is it?" Horatio asked.

"Can I go with you?" Eric asked, "I think it would be best, in case something would happen."

Horatio thought for a second.

"Okay, sure. Be ready to leave at lunch." Horatio said.

Eric nodded and left. If anything would happened he knew it was best if Horatio wasn't alone with this Elijah Price guy.

**-I-**

Horatio stood by his car with a worried Calleigh in front of him. Telling him all sorts of things that could go wrong.

"Calleigh sweetie." Horatio said, "I don't think that Mr. Price is going to kill me, alright?"

"Maybe not, but the man is a stalker and the last thing we need is a stalker, think of our baby." Calleigh said.

"Calleigh, if I notice that Mr. Price starts to become too, let's say, friendly, I will make sure that you get protection and I will make it perfectly clear to him that he will not bother my family, okay?" Horatio said.

Calleigh sighed.

"Honey, I'm just going to see what he has to say, alright?" Horatio said.

"Okay." Calleigh sighed, "But I want to know everything about it later."

Horatio smiled and kissed her, "I will tell you everything. I promise." He said.

The heard the elevator door open and saw Eric come out of the elevator to join Horatio in his meeting with Elijah Price.

"Eric, make sure that Horatio doesn't do anything stupid." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, Cal I promise." Eric smiled.

Calleigh smiled and kissed Horatio, and then Horatio got into the car with Eric and drove away.

The ride to the exhibition hall that Mr. Price owned took only a few minutes.

The exhibition hall seemed small from the outside, but once you stepped inside you saw it full size. There were paintings everywhere and some statues too.

The walls were white and there wasn't a person in sight.

"I wonder if business is going very well." Eric said.

Horatio nodded.

"Hello, may I help you two?" A tall dark man asked. He was walking around with a stick and limping severely on his left foot.

"We are looking for Elijah Price." Horatio said.

"I'm him." The man said.

"I got a note from here." Horatio said.

"Congratulations, you and so many others have got notes from here by loved ones." Elijah said, "It either means that you are here to buy something or to just look at all the art that I have here."

"Actually this note said: _How many days in your life have you been sick?_" Horatio said.

Elijah froze.

"You are Lt. Horatio Caine." Elijah said, "I've been waiting for you."

"Waiting for how long?" Eric asked.

"Years." Elijah answered, "Please, come with me to my office."

Elijah led the way and showed Horatio and Eric in to a small section of the exhibition hall, there were almost four computers there and several drawings.

"Have you ever read a comic magazine, Mr. Caine?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." Horatio said.

"Many?" Elijah asked.

"No."

"How many?"

"Two or three. They don't interest me very much."

"Well, they might start interesting you more after what I'm going to tell you today." Elijah smiled.

"What are you going to tell me?" Horatio asked.

"In comic magazines, there is always a bad and good guy. Spiderman vs. The green Goblin, Superman vs. Lex Luthor and so on." Elijah said, "The good guy always has one weakness, but he rarely, if ever, gets hurt. The bad guy however, he gets hurt all the time. And he always loses. It's like they are the same person on the same curve, but on the opposite ends." Elijah said, "You and I are the same."

"And why is that?" Horatio asked.

"You noticed I am limping, yes?" Elijah asked.

Horatio nodded.

"I have brittle-bone disease. There a four types, type one, two, three and four. I have type one, the mildest one. Type fours don't live very long." Elijah said, "In my life so far I've had 54 fractures. Do you see my point?"

"Not really." Horatio said.

"What about you young man?" Elijah asked Eric.

"No." Eric said.

"My bones break very easily, yours don't." Elijah said. "Like a superhero."

"You think I'm a superhero?" Horatio chuckled.

"Did you figure out how many days you've been sick?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." Horatio answered.

"And how many days is it?" Elijah asked.

"None so far." Horatio said.

"Exactly, what you can remember you haven't been sick one day in your life, not even with a cold, am I right?" Elijah asked.

Horatio nodded.

"But usually people could easily answer that they had had a cold or been seriously injured at least once in their life." Elijah said, "Have you ever been injured?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I was stabbed once. I New York."

"Yes, well I'm not going to lie to you. Even a superhero can get hurt. But only if someone directly hurt them. If someone shots them or stabs them." Elijah said, "But in accidents you don't get hurt. Only if someone attacks you like in New York. How many accidents have you been in where you got hurt?" Elijah asked.

"None." Horatio said quietly.

"Exactly. The explosion is almost proof enough, isn't it?" Elijah said, "Where were you hiding when the bomb went off?" He asked.

"I weren't hiding anywhere."

Elijah smiled.

"There is an opposite to everything in life Mr. Caine. There are heterosexual people and there are homosexual people, and then there are those in the middle, the bisexual people." Elijah said, "There are evil people and there are good people and the rest are in the middle, the both good and bad. There are people like me, who can barely move without breaking any bones, and there are people like you, who can do almost anything without getting a single scratch on them. And the rest of the people are in the middle, they are what everybody calls normal people." Elijah said.

"This is bullshit." Eric said.

"It is not bullshit! Mr. Caine, you lived a violent home as a child, am I right?" Elijah asked.

Horatio stared at Elijah, "Have you been checking up on me?!" He growled.

"Yes, not to mention that my uncle happened to live on the same street as you when you were young." Elijah said, "How many times did you actually break something when your father hit you?"

"None." Horatio said.

"Did you ever get a scratch on you?" Elijah asked.

"No."

Elijah smiled, "See? I think you understand now."

"Eric, we're leaving come on." Horatio said and walked towards the entrance.

Elijah followed them as fast as he could.

"I am not wrong Mr. Caine and you know it!" He yelled after Eric and Horatio as the left.

Once outside Horatio quickly went inside the car and drove off.

"Was he right H?" Eric asked.

"About what?"

"About your violent childhood?"

"I don't want to talk about it Eric."

"I won't tell anyone, you know that."

Horatio sighed, "Yes, my childhood was violent." He said.

Eric nodded and the rest of the drive back to the lab was in silence.

**-I-**

Calleigh stared at Horatio. It was eight at night and Horatio had just told her everything about his meeting with Elijah.

"He thinks you are superhero?" She asked.

Horatio nodded.

"And he says the proof of it lies in your childhood and all the accidents you've been in without getting hurt?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes." Horatio said.

"Did you ever get hurt by your father?" Calleigh asked.

"Not physically. Calleigh, he threw me down the stairs once and I didn't break one bone, I didn't get a bruise either." Horatio said.

"So you think that this Elijah guy is right?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't know, I need to look more into this. Maybe I got hurt once and I just don't remember it." He said.

"Horatio, please, this is going to drive you crazy if you let it." Calleigh said.

"What do you think I should do?" Horatio asked.

"I think you should leave it alone, don't bother." She said.

Horatio shook his head, "Calleigh I need to know."

Calleigh sighed.

"Alright, but you let me be a part of this." Calleigh said.

"And Eric too." Horatio said.

"Why?"

"Because he's been a part of this ever since I asked him to process the not, I want him in on this." Horatio said.

Calleigh smiled, "Should we tell the others?"

"Not right now, we need to investigate this a little bit more first." Horatio said.

**-I-**

"So let me get this straight, you want to check old records of yourself to see if Elijah is telling the truth?" Eric asked on the other end of the phone. Horatio had called Eric to tell him about his plan.

"Yes, Eric."

"Remember what Calleigh said about not getting too involved with Elijah Price?" Eric asked, "If she finds out she is going to shoot me first for not stopping you and then she'll shoot you."

"Eric, she knows. I told her everything and she's in on this too." Horatio said.

Eric sighed, "Alright, but H seriously. I didn't think you were the kind of guy who would fall for something like this."

"Eric think about it." Horatio said, "Think about the explosion… I wasn't hiding, I was in the room next to the bomb, but the bomb almost took out the entire house." Horatio said.

"And you weren't protected by a wall or something like that?" Eric asked.

"No, when the paramedics found me I was lying on the floor, no sort of shelter from the blast on me. There is no way that I should have been able to walk out of there without a single scratch." Horatio said.

Eric sighed, "Alright H, what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I want you to check my hospital records, how many times have I been to the hospital and so on." Horatio said.

"Okay, I'll check first thing in the morning." Eric said.

"Good, oh and Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Horatio said and hung up.

**TBC…**


End file.
